Yesterday Was Easy
by wonderwall05
Summary: He wished that things were the way they had been before that chocolate eyed girl had convinced him that his life would be better if he just followed her. Songfic


_What a drag it is  
The shape I'm in  
Well I go out somewhere  
Then I come home again  
_

He sat with the glass of firewhiskey gripped tightly in his hand, watching the muscles moving underneath his pale skin. Too many thoughts rushed through his head and he closed his eyes trying to control it all. His life was spinning wildly out of control.

_  
I light a cigarette  
'Cause I can't get no sleep  
There's nothing on the TV nothing on the radio  
That means that much to me_

Draco lit the cigarette before taking a long drag, his back becoming cold from the hard stone wall he leaned against. To the passerby on the street he looked calm and collected, sexy even with his ruffled hair. But, he didn't even see them his eyes looking back to a different time when he had been king of the world, when nothing shook him, when all he had to worry about was which girl he would pick next. Then the war came and everything went downhill.

He sits on the couch in his tiny apartment in the squalors of Muggle London and stares at the TV as gruesome images flash across its screen.__

Yesterday was easy  
Happiness came and went  
I got the movie script  
But I don't know what it meant

A girl with chocolate brown eyes had told him to be a traitor to everything he had ever known, and he had done it. For her. She had made it seem easy, she had told him that his father had wronged him and that he _deserved_ to live his own life. To make his own decisions, he smiled cruelly at that thought. Nothing had ever been his decision. Nothing had ever been under his control. __

I light a cigarette  
'Cause I can't get no sleep  
There's nothing on the TV nothing on the radio  
That means that much to me  
There's nothing on the TV nothing on the radio  
That I can believe in  


He lit another cigarette, and stood feeling completely lost. He moved to the radio switching it on impatiently and frowning in disappointment as each station was just people talking, more people telling him what to think. He wanted to run, run back to the way things had been before that chocolate eyed girl had convinced him that his life would be better if he just followed her.

_  
Yesterday was easy  
Yes I got the news  
When you get it straight, but stand up you just can't lose  
Give you my confidence, all my faith in life  
_

He didn't know why she had contacted him, and what worried him more was that he had replied. She had left him alone and weary in a world he didn't know, but at a single letter from her he was running back. She talked to him for a while and he could feel her sadness or was it pity? He could never tell with her. She asked him a question. Yes I got the news, he thought. Who hadn't seen it? Splashed across the headlines, they were the saviors of the world and they were getting married, no one could have been more overjoyed. He had told her his secrets, he had let her in, and she had dropped him once the war was over. He felt so used, if she could do that how could he have faith in life? How could he ever feel safe again?

_  
Don't stand me up  
Don't let me down  
I need you tonight  
To hold me, say you'll be here  
To hold me, say you'll be here  
To hold me, say you'll be here  
To hold..  
_

He had pleaded with her. He had begged her to not marry that imbecile who didn't love her. He talked of the time when she had stood by him. Would she just abandon him again? He said he _needed _her, and he thought he saw some emotion twitch in her eyes, but she said she was sorry and left, left him there in that cold world, where nothing could ever be right for him.

_Tell me how does it feel  
Tell me how does it feel  
Tell me how does it feel  
Tell me how does it feel_

He didn't smile when he read about their divorce or how her husband had left her for another woman. He didn't smile when he read the articles about how sad and pitiful she had become. He didn't smile when they said she had given up on life, when she had lost all confidence. He didn't smile when he read of her death. He lit a cigarette and leaned against that cold wall again his eyes focused on a different time when he had been king of the world.

A/N: I know this is really sad but I heard the song and this instantly popped in my head. I edited out some lyrics mostly those about being in America to fit it but the song is 'America' by Razorlight. They're awesome you should check them out.

Your slightly depressing at the moment author,

Wonderwall


End file.
